


I'm Such A Fool For Sacrifice

by kittykat1206



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, it gets happy eventually i promise, lots and lots of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat1206/pseuds/kittykat1206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter if you were raised Good or Evil, Happily Ever After is never as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at fanfiction ever, so any and all comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from Halsey's Coming Down

Auradon Prep is the type of school that looks just like it does in the photographs they stick in their glossy introduction pamphlets. Exquisitely arranged and well kept gardens filled with beautiful blooms in the spring. Clear blue skies and happy kids lounging on the quad as summer approaches. In the fall, the reds and browns and golds of the fallen leaves look like a work of art, a crisp yet not unpleasant chill in the air. Yet, in every life a little rain must fall. Or a lot of rain. Freezing rain, to be exact,  incessantly pelting the ground, turning the pretty piles of leaves into heaps of slushy mush.

  Mal held a mug of tea close to her as she watched the dreary November evening from her dorm window. She snuggled further beneath a fleece blanket, more thankful than ever on a day like this to be in her cozy dorm, well-heated and comfortable. Days like this back on the isle were unbearable, the cold seeping into every corner. But now, warmth floods into the room, soft orange light illuminating the space.  Behind her, she can hear Evie puttering around the room, gathering bits of fabric and accents to add to her latest sewing project. To Mal, it truly feels like a place she can call home.

“Mal!” Evie called, snapping her focus off the window. Evie held a bolt of fabric in each hand. “What do you think?” Evie held up the fabric, trying to give Mal a better view. “Depends,” Mal started, strolling toward her roommate's sewing table. “What kind of masterpiece are you constructing today?” she asked, a quirk to her lips as she placed down her mug.

“A new jacket for Doug.” Evie said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Mal studied the bolts of fabric. “Definitely the green.” she decided, nodding her head, a faux-serious look on her face. “Thanks Mal.” Evie grinned, turning to where kept her fabric scissors. “Always happy to help.” Mal replied, returning her friend’s smile.

Mal made to pick up her mug as a feeble knock came from the door. The two girls turned to each other, confusion etched on their features. It was already an hour past curfew and the weather was only getting worse. Who in their right mind would be out of their room right now? With one last uneasy glance between the noise and Evie, Mal strode toward the door, whipping it open, unsure of what to expect. And man oh man, what a sight to behold it was.

In their door frame, dripping a steady flow of water onto the deep red carpet at her feet, stood a frazzled, miserable looking Jane. She was completely soaked, her big sweater soggy and hair plastered to her face. She looked paler than usual, her red nose and cheeks standing out in stark contrast with her skin’s near sickly pallor. The tiny girl looked like a nervous puppy, shivering in her boots with big sad eyes directed toward Mal. Mal, who stood with her hand still grasping the door handle, jaw slack with shock at the girl before her.

“Jane! are you al-” Mal began as she tried to make room in the doorway for Jane to get inside, but was abruptly cut off as the girl came barreling into her, arms squeezing Mal’s torso in what could quite possibly be the most intense hug she has ever received.

“Whoa there!” Mal exclaimed, hands landing on Jane’s back in an attempt to regain her balance, almost falling over from the force of the embrace. “MalI’msosososorryMalIdidn’tmeanitI-” the brunette babbled, still desperately clutching onto Mal. As Mal tried to process Jane’s rapid fire speech, her nose crinkled at the harsh smell of alcohol that washed over her. Was Jane, daughter-of-the-fairy-godmother-sweet-and-docile Jane, actually drunk?  

“Jane, sweetie, it's okay, just slow down.” Evie interjected, drawing Jane’s attention away from her impressive hold on her friend. “You look like you're about to turn blue. Let’s get you warm, yeah?  ” Mal suggested, peeling the drenched girl off her, noting the distinct wet patches all over her sweater where she had clung. Jane nodded slowly, letting Evie guide her over to a small fireplace on the opposite side of the room.

  Once Jane was comfortably seated and  warming in front of the fire, Mal decided to try and and approach her again. “So, Jane,” Mal began, sitting down in front of the fire, concern lacing her voice. “What’s going on? I mean, shouldn’t you be back in your room? I’m sure Lonnie is wondering where you are.”

Jane let out a laugh at that, short and bitter. “I’ve been out on the roof for hours. I only came in because…” Jane trailed off, her brow furrowed slightly, before whipping around to face Mal, hands on her arm like a vice grip. “I needed to say sorry! Mal, I’m so sorry about how I treated you on Parent day. All of you!” She assured, turning to face Evie, sitting on the couch behind the two girls. “And at the Coronation, I was just awful. I’m not like that, honest! I just wanted her to like me!” Jane choked out, tears welling in her eyes.

“Who?” Evie asked, moving to sit next to Jane, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. However, Jane kept going, words rushing together as tears began to run down her face. “When she was dating Ben, I figured she wanted someone brave, you know? Always helping others, doing whats best. And I tried, I did, I just get so overwhelmed sometimes, so anxious. I mean, what did I actually have to offer? I was just some mousy girl, no fancy titles, and I couldn’t even use the magic powers I was born with. What could I offer someone like her?” Jane paused, a sob wracking her body, and Mal grabbed her hand, making her best attempt at comforting. With a few shaky breaths, Jane continued.

“Then, you gave me new hair, and she moved onto Chad, and I felt like I was closer to someone she wanted to be around than ever before. I was beautiful, and I could act as if I was as important and dashing as he was. I mean, everyone seemed to like me, and Audrey-” Jane choked on the name, sniffling as more tears slipped out. “Audrey finally noticed me. And we were talking and hanging out together, it all felt so genuine. But time and time again, she would still go back to Chad. I figured if I gave myself a full-on magic beauty treatment, I’d have a better chance. I’d get the girl and the friends and everything would be perfect. But I know that doesn’t really matter now.”

She turns to look at Mal. “You were one of the first people to tell me that I’m beautiful just as I am. I don’t think I can thank you enough for that.” Jane’s lips turned up in a watery, melancholy smile, which Mal returned, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles on the other girl’s hand. As soon as she began to speak again, the smile vanished in an instant.  “Honestly, it wouldn’t have made a difference anyway. I can’t compare to any of these guys. I’m just some sad little girl pining over a princess. God, how pathetic does that sound?” Jane’s words came out as a cracked whisper, breaking into another bout of tears.

“Oh Jane, honey, of course not.” Evie insisted, gathering the sobbing girl in her arms. “You just want someone to love you. Fuck if we don’t know what that’s like. You deserve to feel loved, everyone does. Shit, Jane, what happened? Why today?”

Jane lifted her face from Evie’s shoulder, bottom lip quivering. “This is going to sound dumb, but once she dumped Chad after the Coronation, I seriously thought something had changed. We were together all the time, we were talking more. About a week ago, we were studying in her room and it seemed like she...I thought she was going to kiss me. And I started to lean in but I just, I panicked and pulled back. Audrey, she got this look on her face. She must’ve realized that I liked her. I booked it out of there and haven’t been able to look her in the eye since. Then today, I saw them together, kissing outside the school. She and Jay looked so-” “Wait, Jay?” Mal interjected, voice tense and confused.

Evie had gone rigid, eyes wide with shock. “Yeah, they must have gotten together quite recently. They looked-” Jane took a sharp breath and let a few more tears fall. “They looked really happy.” Evie was staring Mal down now, something akin to fear written across her features.  “Jane, where exactly did you manage to get booze on campus?” Mal asked slowly, fearing she already knew the answer.

“Oh, I figured you knew.” Jane mumbled, wiping away the last of her tears. “I wasn’t alone on the roof. He was nearly halfway through a bottle of wine when I got there, and as far as I know he never came inside. It was-” “Carlos.” Evie finished, staggering to her feet and bolting out of the room. “Jane, did Carlos tell you why he was up on that roof?” Mal asked, distress still evident in her voice. Jane looked at her with sympathetic eyes. “He got pretty chatty once we finished that first bottle. I really hope Evie can help him because, from what he told me, his sob story makes mine look like happily ever after.” Mal let out a drawn out sigh, glancing back toward the open door.  Facing Jane once more, Mal stood up, offering a hand to help Jane to her feet. “Let’s get you some pajamas. You can stay in my room tonight. I’m sure everything will be fine in the morning.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst night ever continues. And things only go downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this took forever I did not realize how quickly school woud slam us with work aaah but here it is! I'm sorry if it is not as good as the first!

_Oh no no nonono_

Evie’s feet were on autopilot, barely avoiding corners and tables in her haste to reach the roof. She came upon the door and fumbled with the handle, metal groaning loudly as she managed to pull the heavy door open. She couldn’t spare a thought to the trouble she would get in if Fairy Godmother caught her sneaking out onto the roof so late, way past curfew. She couldn’t focus on anything beside the thrumming of her heart beat in her ears and getting up these stairs as fast as possible.

 _How could he not have said something?_ Evie thought as she began up the winding stairs leading to the top of the building.   _More importantly, how did I not notice that Jay got a girlfriend? Have we all drifted that much? When did we stop telling each other these kind of things?_ Her chest felt uncomfortably tight, heart straining against her ribs as she took the last few steps and pushed open the roof hatch.

Evie was soaked to the bone the second she stepped outside, squinting through the rain as it came down in sheets. To her dismay, Carlos must have gone inside shortly after Jane came to find her and Mal. She turned on her heel, rushing back down the stairs, mentally running through a list of where else could have gone.

The kitchen gets magically locked at curfew every night, so there was no way Carlos would be able to get in without one of Mal’s spells, drunk or otherwise. Going to his and Jay’s room would have to be a last resort spot, seeing as Evie would either find him there or wake up Jay and alert him to the fact that Carlos was missing, which would not go down well for anyone. Evie was running low on options and hated the idea of Carlos all alone like this. But where else was there to look?

And that’s when it hit her.

In the basement of the residence hall the villain kids had been placed in, Fairy Godmother had set up a “room where you can all release any bad feelings to make more room within you for the good ones!” Essentially it was a workout room, with a couple of punching bags and training dummies. Although she would never say it if you asked, the Fairy Godmother had mostly set it up for Jay’s benefit,  in the hopes that it would “limit his poor interactions with fellow students.”  Basically, if Jay and Chad got into another fist fight on the tourney field, they were going to have real issues. Evie’s not really sure how much it helped Jay with his anger toward Chad, but he stopped getting those friday detentions for “Disorderly Conduct”, so she figures it did some good.

While she and Mal have only bothered to use it once or twice at most, Carlos has gone down quite a few times since the Coronation. Despite their attempts to prove that they were genuine in choosing good, the four still often got rough treatment from some of their peers. Carlos often had it the worst. Compared to the other three, he was a sliver of a kid; an easier target. So Carlos spent a fair amount of time in their little rec room of sorts, and if he was in the state Evie imagined, that’s the first place he would go.

Making a mad dash towards the basement and sprinting down the stairs, Evie realized she wasn’t entirely sure how to help Carlos right now. Where should she even start? How can she comfort him? Was there anything she could say at this point?

No. There’s no use in negative thinking. Of course she can help fix this. They are best friends, and they will come out the other side of this all best friends, just like they’ve always been.

As she approached the door to the workout room, Evie could hear the rhythmic sound of fists hitting leather, the angry staccato of the punches mixing with the low groan of the bag’s metal chain as it reacts to the hit.

Evie pushed the door open slowly, as if she was worried about startling Carlos. However, once she was in the room, he didn’t even acknowledge that she was there. His face was red  and wet with sweat, tears, or most likely both. Carlos was zoned in on the punching bag in front of him, throwing as much force into each hit as he could muster. He grit his teeth, brow furrowed in concentration. Evie had seen Carlos get into fights before, and she had never seen him put this much effort into a punch.

“Carlos? Are you okay?” Evie asked, and immediately wished she could swallow the words back up. What kind of question is that? Of course he isn’t okay!

_Think Evie! You’ve got to approach this just the right way._

“Carlos, I know this whole situation is probably really overwhelming, but you’ve got to know that I’m here for you, okay? It’s really late, why don’t we go back up to mine and Mal’s dorm and we can talk about all of thi-”

“Actually Evie, I’m fine. Great. Perfect. I’m going to bed. Night.” Carlos cut in, a finality and sternness to his face that made Evie’s words stick to her tongue, trapped behind her teeth.  

“Oh, okay. We can talk tomorrow right?” Evie asked, but Carlos was already out the door, Gliding past her without so much as a back glance. Evie just stood there, watching Carlos’ retreating figure, a dark, twisting feeling in her stomach.

By the time Evie got back to her dorm, the other girls were long asleep. Jane was in Mal’s bed, limbs starfished and a glistening stream of drool hanging from her mouth. Mal was out cold in the couch, wrapped up tight in a comforter and curled in on herself like a cat. They both looked so peaceful, a far cry from the scene she had run out on only a little while ago. But right now, Evie didn’t want to think about it anymore. She was worried and confused and exhausted. Climbing into bed, Evie promised herself she would get to the bottom of this.

Tomorrow.

After breakfast.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane was woken up by the unnecessarily loud music from Evie’s speakers mixing with Evie's singing and honestly, who made it legal to wake up before noon? She shrugged herself up onto her elbows, roughly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she tried to calm the massive throbbing pain in her forehead. she managed to realize  that if that is Evie's voice, that means she is in Evie and Mal’s room. Why is she in Evie and Mal’s room?

_Oh._

The events of the night before came crashing into her, burying Jane in a flurry of painful memories. God, did she really drink that much last night? Did she really tell Evie and Mal everything? Everything everything? Jane didn’t even want to admit many of the things she said last night to herself, let alone her friends. Friends, whose room she is currently hungover in. Friends, who she is going to have to face very, very soon.

After groaning into her pillow for only _slightly_ longer than was entirely necessary, Jane hoisted herself upright and ever so slowly got out of bed, grabbing a fleece blanket to wrap around her shoulders for good measure.

“Good morning Jane, how’d you sleep?” Evie asked, the younger girl stilling as she heard her greeting. Evie was halfway through curling her hair, one strand wrapped around her iron, focused on her mirror rather than Jane. How was she so casual right now after everything Jane did last night? “Like a rock, but this headache feels like it's going to split me in two.” Jane replied with a grimace, bringing up one hand to rub at her temple.

“Oh, wait a second,” Evie set down her curling and picked up a glass of water and a couple of small pills from her vanity, walking them over to Jane. “I meant to leave these near the bed when I got up this morning, but I guess I got a bit distracted. This should help with your headache though.” Evie said, an apologetic look on her face. Jane accepted the glass and pills from Evie, nodding in response, all the while her heart sped up anxiously in her chest. Evie was being far nicer than Jane expected, and all she could do was inevitabley wait for the other shoe to drop.

“Thanks.” Jane replied, avoiding her friend’s eyes as she swallowed the pills, draining the glass. Jane set down the glass, shuffling a bit as she stared down at her feet “I should, um, probably get going now. Thanks again for everything, really.” Jane said,  her voice trembling slightly as she turned toward the door.

“Jane,wait.” Evie grabbed Jane’s arm. She stopped, but her eyes remained firmly fixed on the floor. “ I really meant what I said last night. You have nothing to be ashamed of, okay? I mean, if you can’t come to your friends on bad days then who can you go to?” At that, Jane finally met Evie’s eyes. “You really consider me your friend?” She asked, her voice feeble. Evie enveloped the smaller girl in a hug. “Of course I do. Mal too. And you don’t have to go through this alone okay? Both of us will always be here to listen and do whatever we can to help. You can’t get rid of us that easily.” Evie said, the sincerity in her voice causing a small smile to grace Jane’s features.

“Now,” Evie said, grabbing Jane’s clothes from the night before and handing them over to her. “Why don’t we both get ready so we can meet Mal and everyone for breakfast. I’m sure we'll both feel much better with some food in us. Sound like a plan?” Jane hugged her clothes close to her and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Evie and Jane arrived downstairs, all of their friends were already seated around a table in the back of the dining hall they had claimed as their own. Ben sat at one end with Mal and Lonnie, deep in conversation. Next to them, Doug was pouring over a textbook. Carlos appeared to be silent, staring down at his plate. Jane nearly froze at the site of Audrey and Jay. Audrey was laughing into her hand, a playful smirk on Jay’s face. Their hands were tangled together on the table. Evie looked behind her to see the troubled look on her friend’s face. “Jane” she called, causing her friend’s focus to break away from the happy couple. ‘Let’s go get some food.” Jane nodded slowly in response, mouth drawn in a slight frown as they walked to the food line.    

After grabbing something to eat, they headed towards their group of friends. As they neared the table, Doug noticed them approaching and stumbled out of his seat, pulling out the chair next to him as the two girls arrived. Evie sat down with a small thank you and a smile, causing Doug to blush to the tips of his ears. Jane took the seat next to her, quickly shoving her nose into a book she had grabbed from their room.

“Hey Jane!” Lonnie turns from her conversation with Mal and Ben  to greet her friend. “Are you alright? I fell asleep before curfew last night and when I woke up your bed was still made. Where were you all night?” Everyone’s eyes were on Jane now, and she wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow her up. But she knew that if she started stammering and hiding behind her book that people would start asking questions. People meaning Audrey. And if Audrey started asking questions there was a very high chance that Jane might just spontaneously combust from the stress. So, slapping on the biggest smile she could muster and avoiding Audrey’s gaze, she answered.

“Oh, I spent the night in Mal and Evie’s room. We had ourselves a little girl’s night.” Jane directed her grin toward the girls in question, who nodded in agreement. “Yup. We had a great time.” Mal added, hoping to end the conversation at that for Jane’s sake.

“It’s too bad you didn’t tell Lonnie and I. We all could’ve hung out together. “ Audrey said, eyebrows furrowed and hurt in her voice. Jane looked like a deer caught in the headlights, grappling for a response as Evie cut in.

“Well Lonnie seemed so tired yesterday, and considering how early she fell asleep she obviously needed the rest. And we all figured you’d already have plans, what with you and Jay giving Mal and Ben a run for their money when it comes to cutest couple at Auradon prep.” A frown flickered across Audrey's face at Evie's comment. However, being the princess she was, she swiftly gained her composure. “Yes, of course. We’ll all have to make plans to do something soon. Right Jane?” Jane nodded quickly, a chipper facade slipping on like a mask. “ Absolutely.” At that, she returned to her book and the table fell into a lull of silence.

“So Audrey and I have these two beat for resident power couple?"Jay asked, motioning to Ben and Mak as the table’s focus shifted. At that, Evie’s gaze slid toward Carlos, who was poking at his fruit salad with a bit more vigor than was necessary, eyes still fixed on the table.

“Definitely a close tie.” Evie heard Doug beside her say, choosing now to close up his textbook and join the conversation. “It’s like what they say about opposites attract. You guys compliment each other really well.” Carlos stabbed harshly at a piece of cantaloupe.

“Well,” Jay drawled, wrapping an arm around Audrey and pulling her close to his side. “It’s pretty easy to compliment a girl as wonderful as Audrey here.” Audrey preened at the comment, pulling Jay in for a kiss.

An abrupt screeching noise from the other end of the table caused them to freeze in place. Carlos had stood up, his chair almost tipping over in his haste,  grabbing his plate gruffly. “I’m done eating. If anyone needs me, I’m going to the library.” He emptied his mostly untouched plate and was out of the room before anyone could ask questions or even get out a goodbye.

“What’s his problem?” Jay asked, nose scrunched in a bemused expression. “I’m sure he is just busy.” Mal replied quickly, turning to Ben to ask about how his meeting with the school board had gone the night before. As everyone returned to their previous activities, Jane sparred a concerned glance toward Carlos’ empty seat.  If last night was as bad as she remembered, someone needed to talk to him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: the-fairy-goddaughter.tumblr.com


End file.
